Hidden Prince of Draconia
by MerlinGrayson
Summary: Merlin has been in Camelot for 5yrs as a Manservant. 12yrs ago he and his brothers were forced out of their kingdom after their uncle took it over. With a new plan on the horizon to reclaim their kingdom, Merlin is exposed to Camelot. How will Arthur react knowing Merlin is not only a Prince,but has magic? Will he lend a hand in helping take back their kingdom? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin clasped his hands behind his back, looking up at the sky, seeing the dark rain clouds rolling in. It always intrigued him how fast the weather changes in his kingdom, but it made for great entertainment. Merlin heard footsteps behind him, making him jump. He didn't realize anyone would be in the courtyard this early in the morning. Turning his head, he spotted it was his older Brothers, Makarias and Makiss (pronounced like Makee). Both of them had the same outfit on which were the signature black Harem pants with silver embroidery down the side, blue sandals that lace up their legs and finally their tight blue and silver vests with a white blouse on. Both of them had their dangling left earring with a white tassel choker on their throats. Their dark brown hair in a long pointy tail.

Merlin shifted his weight. Because he was from the new queen, he was porcelain white while his brothers were darker skinned than them. They didn't seem to mind since family was family. Merlin looked up, catching their olive green eyes. They smirked.

"Up early are we, Merlin?" Makarias asked, stopping just shy of a white pole.

Merlin shrugged. "Enjoying the early morning before it is interrupted by the busy day." Merlin explained.

Makiss chuckled. "In that outfit? Come on Merlin you haven't even changed out of your sleepwear." Makiss teased.

Merlin scoffed. "Its early. My outfit is ready for the day laid out on my bed."

Makarias shook his head, peeling away from the wall, walking past Merlin, but not before ruffling Merlins long shaggy hair. "Uncle Ruckus and his son will be in by midday. Make sure to be ready by then." Makarias shot, walking with Makiss trailing behind towards the exit of the courtyard. Merlin blew his hair out of his face, before retiring to his room with the escort of his manservant Leonarde.

When he made it back to his room, he peeled out of his sleepwear and started dressing himself. He wore his blue and silver Harem pants, his black sandals that lace up to his ankle. He grabbed his black blouse and blue and silver vest. Once it was on, he had his manservant help him put on his jewelry which consisted of a gold chain that was placed on his head, a few blue topaz hanging onto his forehead. He put his own dangling feather earring and last but not least his own blue and silver choker with the tassel's hanging down his outfit.

"How do I look, Leonarde?" Merlin asked, looking at his own reflection.

Leonarde chuckled. "As amazing as ever, Merls." He said.

In Draconia they didn't believe in the names of ranks. Yes they did say what they were to foreigners but Merlin was just one of the people. His family was held at a higher esteem since they were the leaders of this counter but they didn't believe in the labels as "Sire, King, Prince, and Sir." It was first names. It was considered disrespectful to call someone under something they did. Poverty or not, they believed in equality.

The bells rung, making Merlin jump. He climbed down the stool, running over to the window, he peaked out, seeing his uncle coming in through the gate. Merlin's smile widened when he saw Mordred next to his Father. Him and Mordred were near the same age, 14. They grew up together and were always so close. Seeing him after nearly two years, Merlin was excited.

"Come, Merlin. Shall we go to the throne room?" Leonarde asked.

Merlin vigorously shook his head, stepping down from the window and making his way to the door. Leonarde was behind them as they made their way to the throne room. Makarias and Makiss turned the corner just as Merlin made it to the door. Makarias smirked.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day where Merlin EMyrs would wear an outfit that wasn't covered in dirt." He joked.

Merlin scoffed. "No need to be so rude, Maka!" Merlin stuck his tongue out, just as Makarias bent down and scooped Merlin up, entering the throne room with a screaming Merlin and laughing Makarias.

His father Balinor and his mother Hunith were both laughing, watching as the boys were arguing. "Makarias, put your brother down." Hunith chuckled.

Makarias laughed, setting Merlin down who punched Makarias in the arm. They all took their seats, hearing the footsteps echo the hallway. When the doors opened, both Ruckus and Mordred came in. They were dressed like other kingdoms, more form fitting and knightley clothes, something that looked unnatural here. Ruckus had his hair slicked back, his hair now down to his shoulder. Merlin also noted he had various scars on his face, one that caused his right eye to become milky. Merlin's gaze looked down at Mordred, but he was taken aback. Mordred was a stone face, no emotion to be seen. He didn't seem to notice Merlin at all, instead he was glaring at Balinor. Merlin felt like he was the only one to notice, suddenly getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Ruckus! Good to see you. How was your trip to the East?" Balinor asked.

Ruckus smirked. "Quite a trip." Was all he said.

Balinor chuckled. "Welcome back, then. I hope you are welcomed well while you rest up." He explained.

Ruckus looked over at Merlin, his smile widening. "You seem to have grown quite some. I am quite shocked." He explained. "I will be in Draconia for a few while I resupply to pick up my trip west." He explained.

Balinor nodded. "Let us know what you need. You know our arms are open to anything you require. Don't hesitate." He said.

Ruckus bowed. "I shall keep that in mind. If you will excuse me, the road was long. I need rest." Ruckus turned to the door, sending a look at Mordred. Instantly mordred bowed and followed his father out.

The council meeting was dismissed and Merlin made his way back to his room, thinking on the days events. He knew Mordred looked different and later tonight he intended to get to the bottom of it.

Night fell on Draconia, a lightning storm making the castle feel eerily quiet. Merlin was sitting on the edge of his bed, reading some stories in magic spells when he heard some noises outside of his room. Merlin furrowed his eyebrows, setting down the book he crawled out of his bed, making his way to the door. Slowly he reached for the door, but instantly paused when he saw some red liquid spilling out from under the wooden door.

Merlin gasped, covering his mouth as he backed away from the door. The door to his room jiggled before opening, revealing three men clad in all black with chainmail. They did not look like they were from around here which made Merlin even more scared. He spotted where the blood came from, seeing Leonarde on the ground, his eyes glazed over and his throat slit. Merlin shook where he stood.

The taller one stepped forward, reaching for Merlin. Merlin, remember he had magic, used it to throw them out of his way. Without thinking, he grabbed his cloak, before running out of his room, jumping over Leonarde. Once in the hall he spotted more men attacking his own guards. Merlin gasped, throwing on his cloak he took off in the opposite direction of the men. Merlin ran, his adrenaline pumping. He didn't understand what was happening, all he knew was that people were attacking and they were foreign invaders.

Merlin turned a corner, only to bump into a back. He was sent to the ground. Looking up he spotted it was one of the foreign men. Merlin gasped, scooting back. The man reached down and grabbed a fistful of Merlins shirt, bringing him up to his face. Merlin let out a startled gasp. "Let me go!" He shouted.

The man chuckled. "I don't think so." He said, lifting up a dagger to his stomach, Merlin felt the blade pressed against his abdomen. Merlin closed his eyes, waiting for impact but instead he heard squelching and Merlin was dropped to the ground.

"Merlin!" Makiss shouted. Merlin's eyes shot open and he spotted his brother, both of them holding their fighting spears. Merlin shot forward, hugging his brother tightly. He was shaking, this much made Makiss scared.

"Makarias, hold my spear. I'm going to carry Merlin. We must find Father and Mother." He said, scooping Merlin up in his hands. They started making their way to the throne room, fighting the invaders on the way. When they reached the throne room, they stopped dead in their tracks.

Ruckus stood over Balinor, his sword shoved deep into his chest. Makiss even though his blood was boiling he made sure Merlin wasn't looking, holding his head into his shoulder. Ruckus turned to the door, a smile on his face.

"Ah, the Princes' finally showing up." He kicked balinor in the shoulder, taking his sword out as their father dropped to the floor. "What a nice family bad your mother couldn't join. She was the first to be slaughtered." He chuckled.

"Why?" Makarias growled.

Ruckus smirked. "He was weak. Traveling east has shown me a lot. This kingdom was weak. With the help of the Saxons we can turn this place around. We can be the most feared kingdom." He chuckled, pointing his dropping in blood sword at them. "Now you can join me or you can join your family."

"Go to hell." Makarias barked. "You will pay for this." He said.

Ruckus shrugged. "We will see."

Just then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Knowing they need to retreat, they clench their teeth and immediately turned away from the sight, running down the stairs. They made their way to the armory, immediately finding the secure exit that lead to the outside of the kingdom walls. Running out, they were immediately engulfed in rain.

"We need to get as far away as possible!" Shouted Makiss, who held Merlin close.

Makarias nodded, ducking the trees. "I know a place. Ealdor. Its on the border of Lots and Camelot kingdom." He shouted.

"Thats a good weeks ride. On foot it will be longer." Makiss informed.

Makarias nodded. "I am aware of this, Makiss. We are stealing horses!" He shouted.

Makiss nodded. They made their way to the stables which were a good climb away from the kingdom. All of the madness that happened in the night finally catching up with them as they stole two horses. Merlin had fallen asleep sometime in the run, but the nightmare that seemed to stick in his mind. It stuck in all three of their minds and when they were able to soak it in, they were speechless. All that they had built and loved was destroyed in a night. This cut deep and they knew it would stick forever.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached Ealdor, they were hungry, thirsty and sleep deprived. The locals, seeing just how tired and hungry they were, immediately took them in. They were a bit off with the clothing they wore but they could tell they had seen hell, especially with the void look of the young man.

"I hope you like Cabbage soup. It is all we have at the moment." A woman says, her hair up in a messy pointy tail as she scoops some hot soup into bowls. Merlin was wrapped in a blanket, looking defeated at the floor. His mind keeps going back to Leonarde's lifeless body. He has seen dead bodies before, but seeing someone you knew and loved dead was worse. He was thankful his brother prevented him from seeing his Father getting cut down, but knowing he would never see them, made the tears start to flow again.

"Cabbage soup sounds delightful." Makarias says, clutching the blankets tight in his hand.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you travel from? Considering your outfits you are quite far, no?" She asked, cutting up a loaf of bread.

Makiss sighed, looking over at Merlin who was wiping some tears away. "We come from Draconia." He said.

The lady grabbed two bowls filled with soup, handing it to them before going back to collect the bread and the last bowl. When they were eating, she sat at the table, folding her arms. "Draconia? That's the small Kingdom to the East, correct?" She asked, showing a lot of interest in them as they ate the soup.

Merlin liked the way it tasted, since they normally always ate rich in flavor foods. Eating something that was simple was quite delightful on his taste buds. His brothers shared the same experience.

"It is. But… We were forced out of our kingdom. Someone evil has taken over and slayed the Power holders of the kingdom." Makarias explained, dipping the bread into the soup.

The woman gulped. "Draconia was overtaken? This news will spread. If there was an Usurper, the surrounding Kingdoms won't be overly fond of it." She smiled. "If you want to take back your home, I suggest you ask the neighboring kingdoms, Princes'."

Makiss snapped his gaze at her, surprised. "How did you know?" He asked, looking over at his twin brother Makarias who shared the same expression.

She chuckled. "The look of your eyes hold sorrow." She turned to Merlin who had yet to speak. "Especially this one." Merlin looked up, gulping. Merlin felt some tears starting to spill, making her shoot a sympathetic smile his way. "Also your clothes gave you away. They look rather royal."

Makiss chuckled. "I guess they would be a dead give away." He finished the last of his soup, feeling refreshed. "If you don't mind me asking, but may we stay in this village for a few? We will work and help in any way we can, we would be much appreciated to have a place to hide." He asked.

She chuckled. "Of course. The Village could always use some hands." She stood up, stretching. "We will provide you with some less eye catching clothes. You can sleep here, my family is in Camelot so I have some rooms to spare." She explained.

Makiss and Makarias bowed. "Thank you ma'am." They turned to Merlin who had just finished his food. "Come, Merlin. Let's get you some rest." Makarias says.

Merlin nods, he was rather exhausted so having a nap was all he could think of. When they tucked Merlin in, Makiss and Makarias started conversing with the locals about what kind of kingdoms and things were around them. Now having knowledge of the surrounding area, they got to work on what they were planning to do next, hoping to expose their traitorous Uncle.

Days turned to months and months to years. They stayed in Ealdor for most of their time, and when finally 7 years had passed, the brothers were ready to start their journey to converse with 4 different kingdoms to see if they could get some help to take their kingdom back. Merlin, being only 21, was sent to Camelot, hoping this kingdom will be safe enough for him. Merlin didn't complain.

Merlin stayed with the court physician, Gaius who took him under his wing after they found someone who knew him in Ealdor. Merlin, being in hiding, didn't use his magic while he was there, warned by Gaius of what would happen. As the years stretched on, Merlin became the manservant of Arthur, who had no idea Merlin was a prince. When Uther passed and Arthur became king, Merlin was by his side, but the only thing that nagged at him, was when would it be his turn to go back to his kingdom. Everyday he lives in constant fear of having to fulfil his duty as Prince. Staying with Arthur has made him realize, he wishes he would have been born as this Merlin.

After 5 years of staying by Arthur's side and dealing with the ease of being Manservant, he didn't know war was on the horizon. His life was about to become much more complicated, but one question remained. Was he ready for this?


	3. Chapter 3

*12 years since Draconia was taken*

Merlin groaned, carrying the armor up the stairs to Arthur's quarters. He was thankful to run into Elyan who helped him carry some of the load right when Merlin was about to drop it.

"Nice catch!" Merlin chuckled.

Elyan smirked. "Not my first time with this, Merls." He joked as they walked side by side to Arthur's chambers. Merlin cleared his throat, looking over at the exposed windows, taking in the morning sunrise. Getting a bit nostalgic, he thought back at when he used to watch the weather from the courtyard back home. He missed it.

"Merlin?" Elyan asked.

Merlin looked over at him, seeing they were in front of Arthur's chambers. Merlin sucked in a breath, knocking on the door. He heard shuffling and then bare footsteps making their way to the door. When it swung open, Arthur stood there in his sleepwear, his hair a mess and his blue eyes struggling to focus on their faces.

"Ah, Merlin. I was beginning to wonder when you were showing up." Arthur smirked, stepping away from the door to invite them into the room.

Merlin chuckled. "Did waiting include snuggling up to your pillow? You look as if you had just woke up now, Arthur." Merlin says, placing his armor on the table. Elyan laughed, putting his share down before turning to walk out of the room, leaving the duo.

Arthur sighed. "Merlin, don't lip off at me. Help me get ready for the day. We have quite the schedule to accomplish today." Arthur explained, peeling out of his sleepwear.

Merlin groaned. "What exactly is that?"

Arthur smirked. "We have some visitors from Lots kingdom, then we have some planning to do for an upcoming hunting trip." He walked by Merlin in his trousers, making Merlin roll his eyes. "We also have some training to do with the new recruits."

Merlin blew a raspberry, watching as Arthur put on his black pants. Merlin grabbed for the shirt and belt, helping Arthur get ready for the day. Ever since Merlin got here and became Arthur's manservant, he found their choice of dress odd. It was very plain compared to his own Kingdom and it made him feel sorry for their dull sense of fashion.

Once Arthur was ready, they made their way down to the council room where the knights of the round stood, holding some maps out on the table. Merlin made a face, walking up to the table. He glanced down seeing their plan for the hunt, but Merlin's eyes immediately shot to the Kingdom of Draconia that stood near the east end of the map. His eyes grew sad, and immediately he pulled his eyes away, looking anywhere but the map.

They discussed their destination and stops, Merlin not really showing much interest in the hunt and it was noticed by the knights that hung around the table. "Are you sure the herd of deers were around this area?" Arthur asked.

Leon nodded. "Yes. It will be quite the hunt." He says.

Gwaine groaned. "Finally some meat in this place. I have been dying for some."

Merlin looked down at his hands, seeing they were shaking slightly. Now that he thought about it he hasn't eaten today, but not like he could just leave and go eat.

"Merlin, are you okay?" Elyan asked, getting Merlin's attention.

Merlin gulped, sending them a forced smile. "Fine, why do you ask?"

Elyan shrugged. "I don't know. You seem much more distracted today." He explained.

Arthur chuckled. "That's just Merlin for you. Now come, lets get to the training field." He says.

Merlin let out a heavy sigh, following them out into the training field. He stayed back, sharpening the swords as he looked on,with the newly Knighted struggled against the trained knights. Merlin sighed, finishing his taks out on the field. He took this time to look around the grounds, with the permission of Arthur that is. He clasped his hands behind his back, walking like he did back in his Prince days. He didn't pay much attention to the people, manly he kept close to the field, but he enjoyed the clear day, standing near the end of the field, looking out at camelot.

Gwaine seemed to walk over and joined him, startling Merlin. "What are you looking at?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am just admiring Camelot. Why?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine shrugged. "I noticed you were standing over here alone and I was wondering if you really are okay?"

Merlin groaned, rolling his head. "Why does everyone ask this? Yes I am fine, I have just been a bit tired. I have a lot on my mind." Merlin sighed.

Gwaine lifted his arms as if surrendering. "Hey I am not trying to get yelled out. I was just checking up on you." He explained.

Merlin nodded. "I appreciate it, Gwaine." Merlin turned back to the field. "But I'm fine." He started walking back just in time to see some of the camelot guards walk up to Arthur. Merlin knitted his eyebrows, jogging up to Arthur, as the guards walked away.

Arthur turned to Merlin, holding a letter with his name on it. "Oh Merlin. The guards wanted me to hand this to you since you were off sightseeing." Arthur jokes, handing the letter to Merlin. Merlin gripped it in his hand, pulling it from Arthur. When he saw the writing, instantly he felt like crying. It was his older brother's writing, he knew because the M had a cursive tail at the end as well of the N.

Merlin sniffled not realizing he had started crying. He turned away from the concerned Artrhur and the Knights, walking away as he hurriedly opened the letter. He pulled it out, unfolding it.

It read:

_Merlin, _

_We have found some troubling news here in the Arias kingdom. Ruckus has passed away due to some form of sickness. His Son, Mordred, has taken over the kingdom. We are heading back to Camelot to gather you. We have a plan of attack and have at least one of the kingdoms to help us. It is time to get our kingdom back for Mother and Father. Stay safe and see you within a few days. _

_Makiss and Makarias Emrys._

Merlin clutched the letter close, dropping into a squatting position, not able to hold in the years of suppressing his feelings. He hasn't heard from his brothers since he has been here and now that they were on their way, Merlin couldn't contain himself. He didn't care if he looked pathetic to Arthur and the knights. All he could think about was seeing his brothers and this letter made his day.

He sat there for a couple more minutes before he straightened up, wiping his tears away. He looked over at Arthur with a smile. "Sorry… It's a letter I have been waiting for. May I be excused for a moment?" Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded. "Meet me in the throne room." He said as Merlin walked away, leaving stunned knights in his wake.


	4. Chapter 4

After the busy day, everything seemed to calm down slightly, but the knights couldn't get Merlin breaking down and crying because of a letter out of their head. It was so unusual, yet they feel like they have seen it. Merlin has been happier since the letter, the knights took notice of it and everytime they would go by the gate, Merlin would look at it as if expecting someone.

The knights have had enough and Gwaine decided to ask. "Merlin, what are you looking for?' Gwaine asked, making Merlin jump.

"What?" He asked.

Arthur chuckled. "Don't scare him Gwaine, hes a sensitive man." Arthur mocked.

Merlin glared at him, folding his arms. "At least I'm not a dollop-head." Merlin shot, smirking.

Arthur mocked his stance before slapping him across the head. Merlin scoffed, rubbing the spot Arthur had slapped. "That wasn't very nice, now was it?"

"Next time it will be with my armored side." Arthur smirked.

Merlin looked back at the gates, sighing. Gwaine rolled his eyes, knowing Merlin wasn't going to tell them. They made their way to the courtyard, standing by the stables. Merlin bit his lip, thinking back on the hunt he remembered they were going on.

"When was the hunt?" Merlin asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Of course you didn't pay attention. Its in the next few days. We planned it a couple days ago but according to Gaius its supposed to storm soon. Whenever the storm clears up, we will be going on the hunt." He explained.

Merlin nodded. "Understood." He said, looking back at the gate once again, this time he saw two people with hoods up, but when he saw the pants, he instantly knew who they were. Merlin gasped, scaring Arthur and the knights who instantly reached for their swords.

Merlin didn't bother to explain, he took off running towards the two figures, the Knights left confused. Merlin's stamina wasn't the best, so as he ran he felt his body grow sluggish. The two of them dropped their hoods, spotting Merlin. Their smile grew and they ran for him as well.

"Merlin!" They shouted, clashing together in a huge hug.

"You guys made it!" Merlin laughed, holding both of them tight. They returned the favor.

After a moment they broke. "You look good, Merls." Makiss said, taking in his appearance. Merlin did the same. They both had their long braids over their shoulders, a vest shirt that showed their arms but were embroidered in their signature silver and blue. They both had on black sandals and white harem pants that had a few stains. They had their original jewelry on as well, something Merlin actually missed.

"So do you. Did you stop by the kingdom or get these imported?" Merlin asked, stepping back to look at their outfit in more detail.

Makarias threw his elbow over Makiss shoulder, smirking. "Got them imported. Arias was quite nice. We brought you an outfit as well. Figured we need to look the part of Princes' if we are to take back our kingdom." Makarias explained.

Merlin's smile widened. He missed them and it showed. He couldn't believe they were here in the flesh and that it was time to take back their kingdom. He couldn't believe how happy he was. He heard someone clear their throats behind him. He looked back, seeing it was Arthur who was dumbstruck but held his position. The knights just looked downright confused.

Merlin completely forgot he was in the presence of Arthur and suddenly he felt scared and embarrassed. "Merlin. Who are your friends?" Arthur asked, clearly hinting at some explanations. Makarias stepped forward, bowing.

"I presume you are Arthur Pendragon?" Makarias asked as he stood up straight.

Arthur nodded. "I am. Who are you if I may ask." Arthur asked.

Makiss stepped forward, throwing his arms around Merlin's head, gripping him close. Merlin scoffed, glaring at Makiss who found it amusing. Leon and the Knights got a bit defensive at this since they were still strangers to them. "My name is Makiss and this is my twin brother Makarias. We are Merlin's older brothers." Makiss finished.

Arthur was taken aback, looking at Merlin for confirmation. Merlin bit his lip, swatting Makiss away from them.

"I owe you a proper explanation. Can we go somewhere more… secluded?" He asked.

Arthur was skeptical but nodded. "We can go to the council room. It should be empty at this time." He explained.

Merlin nodded, already walking towards it. Arthur and the knights took a second before following behind Merlin and his brothers. Makarias smirked, throwing his arm around Merlins, messing up his hair. Merlin shot a glare up to Makarias who was chuckling.

"You cut your hair. It looks rather dull. I missed your shag." He explained.

"Unlike you lot, I don't see the appeal of long hair." Merlin shot back, sticking his tongue out.

Makarias scoffed. "I am still taller than you, string bean. And stronger."

Merlin mocked his scoff, causing Makiss to shake his head. "So?"

Makarias took Merlins words as a challenge. In a quick motion, he dropped down to his knees and immediately threw Merlin over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Merlin squealed, this moment bringing him back to the same day their kingdom was taken.

"Stop! Maka put me down! We are not children anymore!" Merlin protested, looking over at the Knights and Arthur to see they looked both shocked and amused. Makarias laughed, putting Merlin down just as they made it to the council room. They entered and Gwaine made sure to close the door behind him. They all walked over to the middle of the room, all of them surrounding the round table. A moment of silence passed, before Makarias spoke.

"What questions do you have?" He asked, growing serious.

Arthur spoke, putting his hands on the table. "Merlin failed to mention he had Brothers. You don't look alike, are you blood?" Arthur asked.

Makiss spoke this time, folding his arms over his chest. "We are half brothers. Different Mothers but the same Father."

Percival pointed at the twins' clothes, instantly taking notice. "This fashion of clothes comes from the East, right? Are you from there?" Percival asked.

Merlin decided to speak. "Yes we are." He turned to Arthur, gulping, but feeling much more comfortable with his brothers next to him. "What do you know of a Kingdom called Draconia?" Merlin asked.

Leon spoke. "Its a small kingdom near Arias, correct?"

They nodded.

"It has been rumored to have an Usurper in it. The royal family was slaughtered in one night, right?" Gwaine asked.

The brothers shifted their weight, clearly uncomfortable with the lies that have been spreading. Merlin wasn't amused. "Slaughtered is correct, though all of the royal family was not." He sucked in a breath, standing straight. "I, Arthur am a survivor of the slaughter that took place that night." He pointed to his brothers, looking like a true Prince. "We are the last of the royal family of Draconia. The last of the Emrys family."


End file.
